1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatically locking and unlocking electric lock for the trunk or hatch lid of an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known devices use either a motorized catch or a motorized latch to activate the lock. Such a motorized catch is disposed, for example, on the body of the vehicle and is connected to the motor, while the bolt is located on the striking edge of the door or hatch lid.
To secure the lock in its locked position it is necessary to lock the bolt with a blocking lever, activated separately by an electro-magnet. This necessitates a second motor unit and poses problems due to supplementary cables needed to supply the door, which is articulated to the vehicle body. In addition, the catch electrically locks only after the bolt is previously engaged, such as when the door is manually shut but before the weather stripping is compressed.
Other simpler devices are only able to electrically unlock the bolt, thus unlocking the catch to open the door is done manually, as well as locking it when the door is closed. Also, in the case of an electrical circuit malfunction, it is not always possible to intervene in the mechanical manual back-up control.